Pleine lune
by Skelusia
Summary: Il était une fois une fiction écrite il y a longtemps de cela. Il était une fois l'histoire d'Héloïse, une sorcière de nos jours, légèrement hystérique et colérique, qui se retrouvait parachutée dans le passé. Il était une fois, des évènements qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Contexte: Je part du principe que Ciel est devenu démon, mais que seul Sebastian le sait.
1. Journée ensoleillée

**Chapitre 1 – Une journée ensoleillée**

Le soleil avait déjà atteint son zénith lorsque je commençais à m'extirper lentement des brumes du sommeil. Mais cela je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Premièrement parce que j'était encore groggy et deuxièmement parce que j'avais pris soin de bien fermer mes volets la veille, afin d'éviter d'être réveillée trop tôt par les rayons lumineux. En dépit de la chaleur de cette fin de mois d'août, mes fenêtres étaient closes. Ce que je regrettais immédiatement. Il régnait dans ma chambre une chaleur atroce, et j'avais plus l'impression de me trouver dans un four qu'ailleurs. C'était cette température qui m'avais sortie du monde des songes. Ma première réaction fut de pousser un long soupir et de propulser mon drap contre le mur d'en face. J'avais du mal à supporter la chaleur. Cependant je restais un moment étendue sur mon lit, en position « étoile », me préparant mentalement à cette journée.

Alors que je commençais à m'enfoncer dans les méandres de mes pensées, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et une lumière dorée pénétra violemment mon sanctuaire sacré. J'eu le réflexe de me couvrir les yeux avec mes mains. J'exprimais un grognement pas franchement très féminin lorsque je reconnus l'auteur du crime. Ma petite sœur, Aurélie. Qui affichait un grand sourire sadique.

-Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuur! Me hurla-t-elle au visage en se penchant sur moi.

Pour toute réponse, je me retournais et me mis en boule, lui jetant mes longs cheveux dans la figure au passage.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma poule! Continua-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre dans l'intention d'ouvrir les volets.

Je réagis au quart de tour. Je me levais d'un bond et me jetais sur elle en hurlant, soudain tout a fait réveillée.

-Ouvre les stores et je te pète la gueule!

-Putain mais lâche moi grosse folle!

Alors que nous nous débattions sur le parquet en plancher grinçant de la pièce, un voix se fit entendre, montant du bas des escaliers.

-Vous vous calmez tout de suite ou j'en prend une pour taper sur l'autre! C'est clair?

Je stoppais mon activité en pouffant comme une gamine de 12 ans.

-Bonjour maman! Fis-je.

La voix se fit tout de suit beaucoup plus douce:

-Bon anniversaire ma pupuce! Descend que je puisse te faire un gros bisous!

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Cela ne changerait jamais. Même quand j'aurais 40 ans elle continuerait de me trouver des petits surnoms débiles. Je me relevais avec peine et remis mon bas de pyjama en place, afin d'avoir l'air à peu près présentable. Je sortis de ma chambre en faisant signe à ma sœur d'en faire autant, et descendis les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

Au bas des marches se tenait ma mère, Judith. A 45 ans, elle en paraissait 38. Ce dont elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte et qui faisait la jalousie de ses amies. Elle possédait des cheveux blonds et bouclés, qui lui arrivaient au épaules. De base elle était rousse, mais elle affectionnait particulièrement les teintures de cheveux. Sa peaux était claire et son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant, plus prononcé encore ce matin là. Je lui devais la forme de mon visage et de mes sourcils, ainsi que ma taille. Mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient ici. En effet nous étions plutôt différentes. J'avais de longs cheveux raides comme des baguettes qui atteignaient mes hanches. Je me décrirais comme étant brune, même si mon entourage n'est pas du même avis et me dit châtain. Il faut dire que depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'avais presque toujours un point de vue différent des autres sur les nuances de couleurs. Probablement un problème supplémentaire à ma liste déjà longue de tares. De surcroît, mes yeux étaient d'une banale couleur marron. Quel ennui! J'avais horreur du banal. J'aimais ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Quoi de plus normal, depuis ma naissante je baigne dans le mystère. Comment dire? Autant ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je suis une sorcière. C'est surprenant mais néanmoins vrai. Cela aussi je le tiens de ma mère. Quand on a l'habitude de faire le ménage en faisant léviter les objets et autres produits ménagers, les inventions technologiques high-tech paraissent vraiment stupides. Je n'ais pas besoin de la technologie, puisque je manie un art ancestral, qui existait bien avant tous ces petits gadgets coûteux. Cependant, je le confesse, ma survie dépend de mon ordinateur. Je ne conçois pas la vie sans. Je suis ce que l'on peut appeler « une geekette ». Mais ne vous fiez pas à la fiction. Je ne jette pas de sorts avec une baguette magique. Chaque sorcière naît avec un don à la naissance en plus de la capacité à réaliser divers enchantements et potions. Pour ma part, le don que je possède me permet de déplacer les objets par la pensée. En revanche, j'utilise parfois de longs morceaux de bois polis pour certains rituels. Et j'aurais beaucoup de mal à voler sur un balais. Même si l'idée de m'élever dans le ciel pour aller où bon me semble me parait plaisante. Et puis je n'ai pas de voiture aussi, donc sa m'aurais bien arrangée. Mais j'ai un espoir secret. J'espère qu'un jour à force d'entraînement, je pourrais me faire léviter moi-même.

Ma mère m'ouvrit ses bras et je couru m'y réfugier. Je restais un long moment ainsi, puis m'arrachais avec regrets de son étreinte.

-Il est déjà midi. Il faudrait que tu pense à te préparer pour ta fête, me fit-elle.

-Ouais, je sais…

-Heum…Et je sais bien que c'est un jour spécial, mais quand même…Tu pourrait penser à ranger ta chambre, se serait pas du luxe.

-Pff!

Cela ne m'enchantais pas vraiment. Car même si la plus grande partie de mon bazar pouvait être ordonné grâce à la magie, ce n'était pas le cas des divers petits bidules qui jonchaient le sol de chambre, et que j'allais devoir ranger à la main.

Je rebroussais donc chemin, en faisant exprès de traîner les pieds dans les marches des escaliers. Ce fut une très mauvaise idée puisque je me pris les pieds dans l'ourlet de mon pyjama et trébuchais, manquant de m'étaler ou de basculer en arrière. Cela aurait pu me tuer sur le coup.

J'étais à présent tout à fait réveillée, et enfin décidée à me remuer. J'entrepris de redonner à ma chambre une allure potable. J'ouvris les volets en grand, ce que je ne faisait d'ordinaire jamais. Mais j'était soudain de bonne humeur. Je me tenais au centre de mon fief, mes bras effectuant des ondulations autour de moi, tandis que je faisais voltiger draps, oreillers et vêtements. On se serait cru en pleine tempête. Partout autour de moi, les objets volaient en une sorte de tourbillon, avant de se déposer gentiment à leur place. C'était une opération qui demandait beaucoup de concentration, car je devais avoir en tête chaque objet que déplaçais. Je la perdit immédiatement lorsque Aurélie fit à nouveau irruption dans ma chambre, passant sa tête par la porte, et le courant d'air disparut brutalement. Mes bougeoirs en verre se brisèrent en milles morceaux sur le sol, et des parchemins d'incantations se glissèrent sous le lit. La rage me monta au visage. Je n'étais pas réputée pour mon calme, et la moindre contrariété me mettais hors de moi. Ajouté à cela, j'étais quelqu'un de très matérialiste. Il n'en fallut donc pas plus pour que je me mette à hurler. Ma sœur prit la fuite en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'exubérance.

-Dommage que ton don ne fonctionne pas sur les objets! Tu va me les repayer! Hurlais-je.

Je l'entendis ricaner d'une façon qu'elle croyait discrète mais qui ne l'était pas. Son don était celui de guérir par le toucher. Mais cela ne me ramènerais pas mes chers outils. Je penchais vers les dégâts pour ramasser les bris de verre tout en continuant à bougonner dans ma barbe.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, j'émergeais de ma chambre, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le visage rougis par la chaleur et l'effort. J'avais du me résoudre à utiliser la bonne vielle méthode à l'ancienne, soit à la main. Il était déjà 13 heures et je devais prendre une douche. En raison du temps et du soleil radieux et potentiellement dangereux qui dardait ses rayons sur les vitres de mes fenêtres, j'avais dû à nouveau plonger ma chambre dans le noir complet, afin de garder le peu de fraîcheur qui subsistait de la nuit. Je me débarrassais de mon attirail de femme de ménage et fonçais en direction de la salle de bains.

Je me glissais dans la baignoire et me forçait à prendre une douche glacée. Sa n'était pas très agréable, mais le but était secondaire. J'avais du mal à supporter la chaleur ambiante et cela me permettais de réguler ma température corporelle. Une fois cette torture terminée, j'enroulais mes cheveux dans une longue serviette et me rendis dans mon dressing pour me choisir une robe.


	2. Le cadeau

Le Cadeau

Aux environs de 20 heures, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Les convives étaient composés principalement de membres de la famille et d'amis très proches. Et pour causse, j'avais émis le souhait de ne recevoir que du matériel ésotérique et guise de cadeaux. Ainsi, recevoir quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas l'existence de la magie aurait été risqué.

La première arrivée fut Héloïse. La petite rousse se tenait devant la grille principale, où elle bataillait avec la poignée rouillée, vêtue d'un longue robe rouge. J'accouru immédiatement à son secours. J'étais heureuse de la retrouver, après deux longs mois de vacances. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire des remarques sur sa tenue, car il était extrêmement rare qu'elle porte autre chose que des jeans.

Je la connaisait depuis la seconde. Ou plutôt depuis que j'avais redoublé ce niveau. Elle était dans le même cas que moi, ce qui nous avais rapprochées. Mais nous étions devenues amies pour une toute autre raison. Nous partagions le même secret. C'était aussi une sorcière. Je l'avais découvert tout à fait par hasard. Notre professeur de français, en début d'année, nous avait demandé de remplir les inévitables fiches de renseignements, pour « faire connaissance ». Parmi les diverses questions toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres, il y en avait une qui concernait nos lectures. Quel genre de livres aimez vous particulièrement? Nous étions l'une à côté de l'autre et mon regard avait glissé sur la feuille de ma voisine. Cette dernière s'était contentée de répondre sobrement « des livres spirituels » . Cela m'avais intriguée, et je lui avais demandé à quoi elle faisait allusion. Sans me regarder, elle me répondit d'une toute petite voix qu'elle s'intéressait au paranormal. Après quelques secondes de silence, j'avais fini par lui avouer que j'étais dans le même cas qu'elle. Cela nous avais conduit à de vives discussions sur le sujets, lors de nos heures libres. Et puis au fil des mois nous étions devenues de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à ce que je lui confesse que j'étais une sorcière. A ma grande surprise, elle s'en était réjouie et m'avais annoncé ave un grand sourire qu'elle en était également une. J'avais absolument voulu connaître son don personnel. Elle me l'avais donc révélé. Son pouvoir était celui de contrôler les énergies. Un pouvoir puissant car très vaste. Il lui permettait entre autre d'affaiblir une personne en lui volant son énergie, mais aussi de faire fonctionner une télévision sans la brancher.

Après les embrassades, je la conduisit vers l'arrière du jardin, où se déroulerais la soirée. L'espace avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Des petites lucioles oranges étaient accrochées dans les arbres, même si pour le moment, elles n'étaient d'aucune utilité, dans la mesure où il faisait encore jour. Des tables avaient été dressées pour accueillir le buffet, composé uniquement de plats froids. Des canapés de jardin aux couleurs vives étaient disséminés un peu partout. Je lui fis signe de déposer les paquets qu'elle tenaient dans sa main sur une table libre prévue à cet effet. Elle s'exécuta mais n'en posa qu'un, tout en cachant le deuxième dans son dos.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fous?

-Celui là il est spécial. Tu sera la seule à connaître son existence, me fit-elle.

-C'est une bombe? Tu veux me faire sauter c'est ça? Fit je en souriant.

-Ouais, j'en peu plus de toi! Me répondit-elle.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un moment avant d'exploser de rire. Je secouais la tête, lui fit signe de me suivre et l'entraînais dans mon sillage à l'intérieur de la maison.

Cependant que Judith s'affairait dans les cuisine et qu'Aurélie répondait à ses e-mails, Héloïse et moi nous rendîmes dans ma chambre. Je me jetais sur mon lit, en dépit de ma robe blanche que je risquais de froisser. Mon amie s'assit à mes côtés. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant un moment. Mais une ombre d'impatience apparu dans son regard.

-Raah! Bon aller j'en peu plus! Ouvre ton cadeaux! Me fit-elle.

Elle trépignait d'impatience. Intriguée, je saisis le paquet qu'elle me tendit. Je déchirais le papier avec une lenteur exaspérante, afin de la faire enrager.

-Grrr! Mais vas y grand-mère!

Les derniers lambeaux de papiers rejoignirent le sol, et mes yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Mon regard incrédule fit plusieurs fois la navette entre le présent et Héloïse. Je ne savais comment réagir. Il s'agissait d'un grimoire ancien. Le titre se détachait en lettres rouges sang sur la couverture de cuir abîmé.

- « Démons »?Fit je d'une voix pâle.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais m'adressa un regard lourd de sens. C'était un cadeaux inestimable.

-Mais…Mais…Comment tu as fait pour trouver un truc pareil? Sa doit valoir une véritable fortune! Et en plus tu me l'offre! Mais t'es malade!

Aussitôt, je réalisais l'envergure de la chose. Je laissais déborder ma joie et poussais des petits cris enjoués.

-C'est génial!

-J'espère bien! T'imagine même pas combien ça m'a coûté! J'crois bien que je suis endettée à vie! Me fit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle me laissa manifester ma joie encore un petit moment, avant d'afficher soudain un air sérieux.

-Trêve de plaisanteries. Tu doit bien te douter que je ne t'offre pas ce livre pour qu'il décore ton étagère. Il est temps de faire enfin bouger les choses.

Mon sourire se fana.

-Tu n'est pas sérieuse? Lui demandais-je.

-Aller c'est bon, on est plus des gamines! Fait pas ta chochotte! En plus, je sais que tu en rêve.

-Mais, c'est dangereux! Tu imagine un peu si l'invocation rate!

-Arrête! On est pas des novices!

Depuis l'adolescence, je voulais devenir une sorcière très puissante. Entendez par là plus puissante que la moyenne. Un beau jour, j'avais même pensé à recourir à l'aide d'un démon pour y parvenir. Et j'en avais fait part à Héloïse. Et aujourd'hui, elle m'offrait l'occasion de réaliser mon improbable rêve sur un plateaux.

Tandis que j'était en pleine stupéfaction, hésitant entre la joie et la crainte, la voix de Judith retentit dans le hall.

-Hey les filles! Les autres sont déjà là depuis un moment!

Son intervention me fit descendre brutalement de mon nuage.

-Ok on arrive! Hurlais-je.

Je me tournais vers mon amie, et mon visage se détendit enfin.

-Ok c'est bon, je vais le faire. Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout.

Sur ce, je me levais et me dirigeais vers le jardin.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, cependant le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Les convives étaient désormais au complet. J'avais souhaité quelque chose de convivial, et n'avais invité que le nécessaire. Ainsi donc il n'y avait en plus de ma mère et de ma sœur que deux amies, Katell et Margot, ainsi que mon père et sa petite amie. Ce dernier s'appelais Tennyson. Je sais, ce n'est pas commun. Mais il est d'origine anglaise, ce qui explique beaucoup de choses. Je dois préciser que mes parents sont divorcés depuis 4 ans. Dans les films on voit souvent des histoires d'enfants qui essayent de faire en sorte que leurs parents se remettent ensembles. Cela n'était pas mon cas. Croyez moi ils étaient beaucoup mieux depuis qu'ils étaient séparés. Mais chose étonnante, ils étaient restés bons amis. Et je voyais mon père encore assez souvent. D'ailleurs c'était également un mage. Je suis une sorcière de sang pur, voyons. Il possédais le don de lancer des malédictions. Mieux valais donc ne pas être son ennemi. Sa petite amie quand à elle n'avais aucun pouvoir. Cela m'avais extrêmement surprise de voir ces deux là s'associer.

Ils se tenaient tous côte à côte dans le jardin, avec des verres de champagne à la main. Je dus tous les passer en revue pour leur faire la bise en guise de bienvenue.

Contrairement à la coutume, chez moi on offre les présents lors de l'apéritif et le gâteaux vient en fin de repas. Je dus donc me forcer à sourire comme une abrutie tandis que l'on me prenait en photo et que je me débattais avec des emballages récalcitrants. J'avais horreur de cela. Je ne me trouvais absolument pas photogénique. Sur tous les rares portrais de moi, soit je faisais la gueule, soit j'exhibais un sourire forcé absolument pas naturel. Cependant je fus très satisfaite de ce que je reçus. De la part de mon père et de sa copine Cristina, une athamé à lame d'acier gravée d'un pentagramme. De ma mère, un crâne gravé de symboles alchimiques et de sceaux de protection. De ma sœur, de l'huile de mandragore, qu'on utilisait beaucoup pour les rituels d'amour. Celle-ci m'adressa un clin d'œil chargé de sens. De Katell, un pendentif en argent en forme de pentagramme, que je mis immédiatement à mon cou. De Margot, un sachet de velours rouge contenant un ensemble de runes en bois. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas des sorcières, je leur avais fait partager mon secret et elles n'en avais pas été effrayées. Je portais en elles une grande confiance. Et pour finir, je reçus de la part de Héloïse un pendule en cristal de roche, qui cependant n'était qu'un leurre.

Une fois la cérémonie de remise des récompenses terminée, nous pûmes enfin passer à table. Enfin, cela n'était qu'une façon de parler, puisque qu'en réalité chacun allait se servir au buffet et allait ensuite s'installer où bon lui semblait pour grignoter. Tennyson et Cristina passèrent la soirée à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme ils le faisaient si souvent. Le monde disparaissait alors autour d'eux, cependant qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Je n'en pris pas outrage, car j'étais habituée à leur comportement.

Ce fut vers minuit que j'officialisais enfin cette année de plus. On me présenta un gâteaux aux fruits rouges, décoré d'un plaque de pâte d'amande portant mon nom, Ophélie. Au milieu des fraises et des groseilles, étaient plantées 19 bougies. Sous les encouragements de tout le monde je me penchais vers elles et les éteignit d'un souffle.


	3. Tirage au sort

Tirage au sort

La petite fête de famille se prolongea tardivement et s'acheva sur les environ de 2 heures du matin. J'étais épuisée. Non pas parce que je m'étais déhanché sur la musique, car j'avais horreur de danser et de plus, je n'avais pas vraiment le sens du rythme. Je ne me l'avouerais jamais, mais je savais qu'au fond, c'était parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en moi. En revanche, j'avais dû veiller à ce que Héloïse se tienne le plus loin possible des boisons. Elle n'était pas alcoolique, loin de là. Elle avait juste tendance à viser large dans les doses. Je n'avais pas envie de revivre notre soirée du nouvel an précédent, où nous nous étions saoulé volontairement. Passer le premier jour de l'année la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes ne m'avais pas laissé un bon souvenir. Autant ne pas réitérer l'expérience. De plus, je doutais que Judith considère cela d'un bon œil.

Lorsque ils furent tous enfin partis, Judith me réquisitionna pour débarrasser le carnage. Cela ne m'enchanta guère, mais je m'exécutais tout de même, en dépit des cernes violettes qui commençaient à se creuser sous mes yeux. Une fois ce travail fastidieux terminé. J'entraînais Héloïse dans ma chambre, car elle devait passer la nuit à la maison.

J'eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, et pour cause: impossible de faire taire mon invitée. Cependant qu'elle débitait des idioties, je me disais que j'avais faillis à ma mission. Mais j'avais beau penser cela, je m'amusais tout de même de ce moment de complicité. J'ai souvent tendance à jouer les mauvaises langues, alors que dans le fond j'étais suis tout aussi puérile. Finalement, nous nous endormîmes aux environs de 4 heures du matin.

Le reste de la journée se déroula d'un façon plutôt prévisible. Je dormis quasiment toute la journée. Lorsque je me réveillais, il était déjà 19 heures. Je me débarrassais rapidement de mes draps, qui s'étaient collés à moi sous l'effet de la transpiration. Je me redressais légèrement et m'appuyais sur mes coudes. Aussitôt, un léger mal de crâne m'assaillit. Je grimaçais et notais un léger détail. J'étais seule. Mon amie n'étais plus là. Cette constatation me laissa un profond sentiment de vide et d'abandon. Je décidais de consulter mon portable, histoire de savoir quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Je me penchais sur le côté gauche de mon lit et fouillais dans le tiroir de la table de nuit qui s'y trouvait. Lorsque je dénichais enfin l'appareil, je l'approchais de mon visage et enfonçais la touche rouge. Il s'alluma en m'éclairant le visage, ce qui me fis plisser les yeux. J'attendis avec patiente que le terminal se mette en tension. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je constatais que la journée était déjà si avancée. Puis je remarquais que j'avais reçu un message. Je pressais la touche « ok » afin de le lire. Il s'agissait d'Héloïse. Elle disait qu'elle était partie car elle ne voulais pas me réveiller. Elle me demandais ensuite de l'appeler le plus tôt possible.

Je me promis d'y penser puis verrouillais le clavier avant de reposer mon téléphone sur le meuble d'appoint.

Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Autant le dire carrément, j'avais la tête dans le pâté. Je décidais tout de même d'aller me débarbouiller un peu, au moins pour ne pas effrayer la famille.

Après avoir effectué cette tâche, je débarquais dans le salon. Je saisis le téléphone sans fil et me jetais dans le canapé. Judith, qui regardait la télévision à sa place habituelle, fit une tête de trois mètres de long.

-Bonjour, maman! Fit-je.

Je savais que si je commettais l'imprudence de l'ignorer, elle me sermonnerait.

-Sa va, t'as pas trop dormi? Me fit elle avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil complice.

Depuis toujours, j'étais une incroyable marmotte. Pas dans le sens où je restais au lit jusque tard, mais plutôt dans le sens où j'avais besoins d'au moins 10 bonnes heures de sommeil pour être totalement reposée.

-A qui est-ce que tu vas téléphoner?

-A Héloïse.

A ces mots je réalisais qu'il n'était pas très judicieux de passer mon coup de fil dans le salon. J'avais horreur qu'on épie mes conversations téléphoniques. Je me levais pour réintégrer mon antre. De toute façon, je n'arrivais pas à retenir les numéros de téléphone, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. J'aurais donc besoin de mon précieux agenda. Oui, je sais. En ce siècle de technologie, j'utilisais toujours un bon vieil agenda pour noter mes contact. Pour moi, les bonnes vieilles méthodes étaient les meilleures. Et pourtant, je possédais tout de même un smart phone.

Après avoir retrouvé le petit carnet violet dans les entrailles de mes tiroirs, je m'assis à même le sol, en tailleur. Un vieux réflexe hérité de mes séances de méditation. Je le feuilletais un moment avant de décrocher le sésame. Je ne me servais pas des petites lettres sur le côté pour organiser mes connaissances. Je me contentais d'inscrire les informations dans un ordre chronologique, c'est-à-dire, au fur et à mesure. Je pressais les touches du combiné avec une extrême concentration, histoire de ne pas composer de faux numéro. J'avais horreur de devoir m'excuser pour ma gaucherie auprès de parfais inconnus. Pendant qu'un « bip » régulier résonnait, je priais pour qu'elle réponde. Au bout de 3 sonneries consécutives, mon vœux fut exaucé. Une voix lasse me répondit.

-Ouais…

-Heu…Salut! C'est moi, Ophélie! Je te dérange pas là?

-Nan c'est bon, c'est juste ma daronne qui me prend la tête avec les putains de formulaires pour l'école de police.

-Hein?!Mais t'es pas déjà inscrite?

-Bah si banane, je m'y suis prise en avance même. Nan, c'est juste des fiches à la con pour trouver une piaule sur place.

-Ouais je vois.

-Bah ouais mais bon, toi t'as pas ce problème là au moins, veinarde!

En effet, je m'étais inscrite à l'université de droit de Nantes pour la rentrée qui arrivait à grands pas. Comme c'était trop loin de chez moi, j'allais devoir dormir sur place. Ce problème c'était cependant vite réglé. Katell avait arrêté le même choix que moi. Comme ses parents possédaient un appartement là-bas, nous serions donc colocataires.

-A ce propos…Comme je pars dans quelques jours, j'ai pensé qu'on devrais effectuer le rituel le plus tôt possible.

-Ouais mais encore? Tu part quand?

-Heu…Genre la semaine prochaine?

-Ah ouais quand même. Sa va faire court. Bon. Bah regarde voir dans le bouquin ce qu'il va nous falloir comme matos. Je paye la moitié. Comme ça c'est réglos.

-Ouais. Attend, bouge pas, j'vais voir tout de suite.

Je me relevais un peu gauchement et calais l'appareil entre mon épaule et ma tête. Je soulevais mon matelas pour récupérer le livre, que j'avais pensé à cacher. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop comment aurait réagi Judith si elle avait su que j'étais en possession d'un tel ouvrage. Je me repositionnais par terre et ouvris le grimoire à mes côtés. Le matériel nécessaire était indiqué dès les premières pages, tout de suite après les mises en garde. J'ignorais ces dernières. Je savais pourtant que je jouais à un jeu dangereux, mais mon esprit se refusait à l'admettre.

-Alors…Fit-je tout en parcourant les pages jaunies par le temps.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il dissent?

-Wow! Calme toi, on dirait une gamine! Bon. Alors d'abord, ils dissent qu'on doit trouver un endroit paisible où on ne sera pas dérangé. Déjà, c'est pas chez moi qu'on pourra faire ça.

-Mdr! On est mal barré!

-J'suis pas une pro de la magie noire, mais il me semble que le mieux, ce serait un truc du genre sanctuaire abandonné.

-Ah ouais c'est sûr que y en a pleins dans le coin.

-Mouais…Ah bah si, je sais! Au pire, on peut toujours le faire dans un vieux cimetière. Y a pas plus abandonné.

-J'me vois pas trop traîner dans un cimetière la nuit! J'savais que t'avait des penchants gothique, mais pas à ce point là.

-C'que t'es con! Nan mais arrête! C'est sérieux! Je tiens à faire ça le mieux possible! Et pis c'était ton idée à la base! T'a peur tout à coup?

-Nan! Ok, va pour le vieux cimetière croulant.

-Ah la la…Sa fait vraiment super stéréotype! Mais bon, sa va le faire.

-Ok, c'est cool tout ça…Mais bon, j'en connais pas des tonnes moi!

-Ben, je t'aurais bien proposé l'ancien cimetière de mon village, mais il est assez proche des habitations. T'imagine un peu la tronche des voisins si j'me fait chopper! Ils vont appeler les flics et croire que je veux souiller les tombes de leurs ancêtres! Sa va crier au satanisme dans tout le bled! Et en plus, ils n'auront pas tout à fait tort!

Héloïse explosa de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ouais, nan! Fausse bonne idée! Bah écoute, j'vais demander à mon ami Google, comme tu dit si bien. Et pis je te rappelle après. Alors, on aura besoin de quoi d'autre?

-De l'encens. C'est écrit que la fragrance n'est pas importante, on peut choisir celle qu'on veux. Mais il faut que ce soit de la très bonne qualité. Et il faut aussi éviter que sa schlingue, sinon le démon va se foutre en rogne.

-Ouais donc en gros, on utilisera pas ton vieil encens pourri du Népal! Sa me donne envie de taper galette quand tu l'allume!

-Oh! On ne se moque pas! C'est mon grand père qui me l'a ramené de ses voyages! Et sache qu'il n'y a pas plus spirituel, puisqu'il est utilisé par les moines tibétains!

-Ouais bah je préfère quand même pas tenter le truc! J'ai pas envie de me faire courser par un démon véner!

-Ok. Tu propose quoi?

-Un truc classique. Senteur rose.

-T'as pas moins romantique? Tu cherche un mec ou le pouvoir?

-Fruit rouges?

-Ah ouais, ça je suis pour! Adjugé, vendu!

-Au suivant! Y nous faut quoi d'autre?

-Des bougies noires.

-Le nombre est pas précisé?

-Attend.

Je scrutais les lignes tracées à l'encre rouge foncé.

-Heu…Bah pas à première vue.

-Ah. Sa me surprend. Un truc pareil devrait être beaucoup plus complexe à effectuer.

-Tu l'a acheté à la foire fouille ton bouquin ou quoi?

-Insulte suprême. Je n'en prend même pas ombrage. Bon, passons. Balance la suite!

-S'il te plait.

-S'il te plait….Conasse!

-Un bout de papier avec le signe du démon dessus et une bougie de sa couleur. Merde! J'ai pas encore choisi moi! J'voulais qu'on le fasse ensemble!

-A toi l'honneur. Après tout c'est TON cadeaux.

-Ok. Je vais le faire maintenant. J'y vais au feeling. Laisse moi quelques secondes.

Sur ces mots, je saisis le livre et le refermais. Je le tenais de façon à ce qu'il soit à la verticale. J'insérais mon doigt entre la première de couverture et la première page. Puis je le feuilletais à toute vitesse et interrompis mon geste lorsque je sentis que c'était le bon moment, soit en plein milieux de l'ouvrage. J'écartais les pages pour découvrir l'heureux élu. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui.

-Voilà, c'est fait.

-Comment s'appelle le gagnant?

-Sebastian Michaelis.


	4. Journée shopping

Journée shopping

Dès le lendemain, je m'était mise en quête du matériel. J'avais beau posséder un permis de conduire, je n'avais pas de voiture. Je demandais donc à Judith de m'emmener dans la zone commerciale la plus proche. Officiellement, j'allais m'acheter quelques bricoles avant d'emménager à Nantes. Bien sûr je ne manquerais tout de même pas de passer dans un ou deux magasins de vêtements pour compléter ma garde robe. Bien que sois adulte, elle avait refusé de me laisser y aller seule. Et je ne pouvais me permettre de me faire escorter par ma mère. Elle aurait réussit à ruiner mon plan si je n'avais pas eu une idée de génie. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça. J'avais juste demandé à Héloïse de me rejoindre à un endroit donné.

J'avais patienté une vingtaine de minutes devant une célèbre enseigne de meubles suédois quand sa silhouette se profila à l'autre bout du parking. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, elle m'adressa un grand geste du bras avant de trottiner dans ma direction. Distraite, elle avait manqué de se faire écraser par une Twingo noire. Le véhicule s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres d'elle. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle s'était figée sur place. Elle reprit contenance et adressa un doigt d'honneur au conducteur qui s'égosillait dans l'habitacle. Puis elle posa ses deux mains sur le capot et ferma les yeux. J'esquissais un petit sourire malicieux lorsque je compris ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle mit son don à l'œuvre et capta toute l'énergie de la voiture, qui cala. A ce moment, toute expression quitta le visage du chauffeur tandis qu'il assistait à la scène, impuissant. Même de loin, je pouvais voir les frissons qui parcouraient ses avants bras tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Revigorée, elle me rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Elle m'embrassa sur les joues et je lui rendit la pareille puis nous nous enfuîmes en courant, gloussant comme des adolescentes.

Quand je suis arrivée devant la boutique ethnique, j'étais une tomate vivante. Mon amie quand à elle, ne faisait même pas mine d'être essoufflée. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait pris, cela allait durer un bon moment. Je savais par expérience que j'allais devoir l'empêcher de me traîner derrière elle si elle ne se contrôlait pas. Je mimais un éventail avec ma main puis poussait le battant de la porte en verre. Le tintement d'une petite clochette retentit. L'air embaumait l'encens. C'était à la limite du supportable. Le magasin était plongé dans la pénombre, et des milliers de bougies brûlaient de part et d'autre des étagères. Une musique de relaxation très « new age » ponctuait le tout. Seuls les lanceurs de sort pouvaient pénétrer à l'intérieur. Pour les autres, elle était invisible.

Je me suis avancée au milieu des étalages de produits ésotériques. J'ai admiré un ensemble de cristaux puis j'ai passé mon chemin. Sur un présentoir central, trônait un magnifique pendule. Il était composé d'une sorte de cage circulaire en argent renfermant une étoile en améthyste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le vouloir. Cependant je me ressaisit en secouant la tête. Je n'étais pas là pour ça. Je fouillais dans les larges poches de ma cape de laine pour en sortir une liste de fournitures toute fripée. En tête, figurait l'encens. Je fis signe à mon amie de me rejoindre, car elle s'était égarée dans les étalages de potions.

-T'as dit que tu te chargerait de l'encens, puisque tu juge que j'ai des goûts de merde en la matière…Du coup, tu t'occupe de ça tandis que j'vais voir pour les bougies.

-Oui môman! Me répondit-elle en imitant un petit chiot.

Je pouffais avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre sérieusement ma quête. Je m'approchais d'un présentoir à casier dans lequel étaient entassées des bâtonnets de cire de toutes les couleurs possibles. J'examinais le choix qui s'offrait à moi. J'en saisis une pour la porter à mon regard. Elle était magnifique. La cire était gravée de multitudes de signes cabalistiques. Je hélais la vendeuse, qui m'observait par-dessus son magazine, assise derrière son comptoir. Elle se précipita à ma rencontre.

-Hem…Bonjour…Heu…J'aurais besoin d'un petit renseignement. Je vais faire une invocation démoniaque et j'aimerais savoir quel modèle vous me conseillez, afin que le rituel soit le plus puissant possible.

Elle leva un sourcil hautain.

-Vous êtes novice?

-Pardon? Bien sûr que non! Je suis une sorcière de sang et pur, et je pratique la magie depuis que j'ai 10 ans! Non, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais beaucoup pratiqué la magie noire…

-Dans ce cas, je dois vous avertir que ce genre de pratique comprend énormément de risques et…

-Peu importe. J'ai plein de fric pour payer vos trucs. C'est tout ce qui devrais vous importer, non? On dit bien que le client est roi, hein?

D'ordinaire, je n'était pas aussi arrogante. Seulement, il ne fallait quand même pas me chercher. Elle avait tenté de me prendre de haut, je l'avait donc remise à sa place. Elle se redressa pour adopter une posture droite et fière et me répondis q'un ton dénué de sentiments:

-Celui que vous tenez sera parfait. C'est un très bon choix. Il est optimisé pour la magie noire. Les signes gravées correspondent à des litanies infernales.

Je retournais la bougie pour consulter son prix sur l'étiquette. Ma mâchoire se décrocha. 15 euros pièce, rien que ça!

-Ah oui, quand même…Murmurais-je.

Qu'a cela ne tienne, j'allais quand même les prendre. Je décidais d'en prendre 5, afin d'en placer une à chaque branche du pentagramme. Qui a dit que la magie était à la portée de tout le monde? C'est un art de luxe, vu le prix du matériel. Heureusement que j'avais vu large dans mon budget!

J'enfournais mes achats dans un petit panier que me tendis la vendeuse. Puis je consultais à nouveau ma liste. Je constatais que j'en avais oublié une. Une bougie de la couleur du démon. Il m'en fallait donc une violette. Le livre insistait sur le fait de choisir une couleur très foncée. Je sélectionnais donc le même modèle que les autres, mais de la couleur appropriée. Puis je me rendis à la caisse, où patientait Héloïse.

Par chance, je m'en tirais pour pas trop cher, puisque les éléments exigés n'étaient pas nombreux. Je songeais que cela pourrais même passer inaperçu aux yeux de Judith. Puis je réprimais cette pensée. Non, il y avait peu de chance pour que cela arrive. Elle était beaucoup plus expérimentée que moi, elle reconnaîtrait à coup sûr les signes cabalistiques. J'avais tout intérêt à bien cacher mes achats.


	5. Minuit au cimetière

Minuit au cimetière

Je débarquais chez Héloïse vers 21 heure. Je frappais 3 fois à la porte puis attendis les points sur les hanches, tout en mâchant mon chewing-gum. Un bruit de cavalcade, puis de chute dans les escaliers se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Mon amie m'accueilli avec une grimace de douleur, accrochée à la poignée comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Ahhhh… Fit-elle.

-Oh putain! Tu t'es pas loupée.

-Bah vas y entre dans la baraque.

Je m'exécutais. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air. Je l'identifiais comme étant celle du curry. Probablement du poulet au curry. Héloïse était fan de la nourriture chinoise, et les repas de familles en étaient souvent composés chez les Dumont.

-Psst! Où est-ce que je planque la marchandise? Fit je à voix base.

-Putain, file moi ça!

Elle m'arracha mon sac des mains et s'enfuit en courant dans les escaliers pour se réfugier à l'étage. Je m'efforçais de la suivre. Elle se jeta contre la porte de sa chambre et balança mon sac sous son lit. Puis elle s'affalât sur son lit à la couverture rouge sombre.

-Voilà, maintenant on peut avoir la conscience tranquille.

-Sa y est c'est fini le parcours du combattant là?

-Ouais ouais. Bon, on va descendre parce que ma daronne nous à fait un repas complet et pis si on viens pas elle va faire la gueule.

-Oki.

Nous descendîmes pour prendre le repas. La tradition chinoise fut respectée. Ainsi, le dîner se déroula dans le salon, où nous mangeâmes sur la table basse, assises en position seiza.

Ensuite, nous nous occupâmes du mieux que nous pouvions en patientant jusqu'à l'heure tant attendue.

Notre plan était très simple. Officiellement, nous devions aller en boite de nuit pour danser. Bizarrement, Judith n'avait même pas réagit. Elle était pourtant censée savoir que j'avais horreur de ce genre d'endroit. Pour renforcer notre alibi, nous étions apprêtées en conséquences. C'était j'avais été forcée de revêtir un jean moulant et un t-shirt à paillettes accompagné d'un petit gilet noir assortit.

-Nan mais regarde moi ça! Fis-je à mon amie tout en m'observant dans un miroir en pied.

-De quoi?

-Il va croire qu'on se fous de sa gueule le démon, si il nous vois fringuées comme ça.

-C'est pas faux. Mais bon, on a pas vraiment le choix.

-Ok, fis-je en soupirant. C'est partit pour la honte internationale!

Nous descendîmes saluer les parents d'Héloïse avant de « partir en soirée ». Après avoir refermé la porte derrière nous et vérifier que personne ne nous observait, je mis mon don en action pour faire sortir le sac contenant le matériel par la fenêtre. Il atterrit en douceur dans mes bras.

Contrairement à moi, Héloïse possédait une voiture. Ce qui nous arrangeais bien pour notre petit plan. Je balançais le sac dans le coffre avant de m'installer à la place du mort. Pour donner plus de vraisemblance à notre mascarade, j'enfonçais un bouton sur le tableau de bord qui déclancha la radio. Un tube populaire emplit l'habitacle. Quelle horreur! Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de musique. Je m'empressais de changer de station et optais pour une chaîne plus rock. Héloïse s'assit à sa place et inséra ses clés dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Elle mis le contact. L'engin démarra bruyamment et nous emmena dans la nuit.

20 minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivées à destination. Pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance des riverains, nous nous étions garé en retrait, dans un petit recoin discret près de la forêt. Je saisit le sac et l'installait sur mon épaule avant de mettre en route. L'été touchais à sa fin, et cela se faisait sentir. Je frissonnais. Pas seulement de froid, mais aussi d'excitation.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je levais les yeux pour contempler la grille de fer forgé rouillée. Il ne manquais plus que l'inscription « cemetary », et nous étions dans un film d'épouvante américain. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la grille était verrouillée. Je posais ma main sur la poignée et fermais les yeux. Je me concentrais et visualisais le mécanisme du verrou. J'actionnais mon don et un petit déclic se fit entendre. Je pénétrais dans le lieu sacré, Héloïse sur les talons. Nous nous efforçâmes de traverser les graviers sans faire trop de bruit. Je m'arrêtait soudain. Je scrutais les pierres tombales. Je me demandais où nous allions effectuer le rituel. Je n'allais tout de même pas me permettre de souiller une tombe innocente. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ma conscience. Seulement, mieux valait ne pas offenser les esprits. J'avais déjà connu la hantise et je ne tenait pas à subir à nouveau les assauts d'un fantôme en colère.

J'en était là de mes réflexions lorsque je le vis. Au centre de l'allée principale, se tenait une sorte de petit temple de pierre blanche. Je m'élançais en courant dans sa direction.

J'avais vu juste. Il était purement décoratif. C'était parfait. Je fis signe à Héloïse de me rejoindre.

-Voilà, c'est ici qu'on va le faire.

-Ok. C'est parti.

J'étais soudain nerveuse. Enfin j'allais le faire. Mon but ultime allais se réaliser. Je pris une profonde inspiration puis me mis à genoux et entrepris de vider le matériel à terre, en prenant soin de ne rien abîmer. Héloïse se posta devant moi, adoptant la même position. Elle sortit un briquet de la poche de son jean et alluma l'encens. Un douce fragrance s'en éleva. Je fis de même avec les bougies noires, que je disposais en cercle. Je plaçais la violette au centre. Tout était prêt. Nous allions pouvoir commencer.

Nous étions face à face. Je lui tendis une feuille de papier sur laquelle était dessiné un pentagramme, signe de notre démon. Presque en même temps, nous fermâmes les yeux. S'ensuivit une longue minute de silence, pendant laquelle je me concentrais sur l'image. Puis je rouvris les yeux et prononçais son nom à voix haute.

-Sebastian Michaelis.

Puis, je commençais à réciter la formule d'invocation que j'avais apprise par cœur. La voix d'Héloïse me rejoignit.

-Seigneur Satan, de par ta grâce, concède moi, je te prie, la force de concevoir dans mon esprit et d'exécuter ce dont je désire, les fins que j'atteindrait par ton aide, O Puissant Satan, le seul Vrai Dieu qui vivra et règnera pour toujours. Je te supplie d'inspirer Sebastian Michaelis a se manifester devant moi afin qu'il puisse me donner une réponse fidèle et véridique, pour que je puisse accomplir mon but désiré, pourvu qu'il soit propre a sa fonction. Ceci que je demande respectueusement et humblement en Ton Nom, Seigneur Satan, que tu m'en juge digne, Père.

Cependant que je répétais sans cesse cette litanie, le vent se déchaîna et de sombres étincelles m'entourèrent. Mais je ne pouvais pas les voir, car la concentration m'avais à nouveau fait fermer les yeux. Je sentais le vent caresser ma peau, mais j'était absorbée par mon œuvre.

Ce fut le hurlement de mon amie qui m'arracha à ma prière. J'eu à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ce fut comme si on me donnait un grand coup de masse sur la tête, et je perdis connaissance.


	6. Contrat d'hébergement

Contrat d'hébergement

Il faisait noir. J'avais froid. Était-je morte? Probablement pas, puisque je sentais le sol sous mon corps. Celui-ci était mou, d'ailleurs. Je t'entais de bouger. Tiens? Cela craquait. Étrange. Apparemment, j'étais allongée. Et si j'essayais de me relever? Aïe! Quelque chose de froid et de pointu venait de me piquer les côtes. Mes paupières se soulevèrent lentement et je cherchais la cause de ma douleur. Il s'agissait d'une branche d'arbre. Une branche? Cette constatation chassa brutalement la brume qui entourait mon cerveau. Je secouais la tête en tous sens, affolée. Partout autour de moi, s'étalaient des arbres décharnés. J'était assise sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, au beau milieu d'une forêt. Oh mon dieu! Se pouvait-il que le choc m'ai propulsé aussi loin? Je me levais avec peine. Je frottais mes mains pleines de terre l'une contre l'autre. Merde. Mon t-shirt était bon à jeter. J'allais avoir du mal à expliquer ça.

Bon, maintenant il fallait que je retrouve mon chemin. C'était bien ma veine. J'avais un sens de l'orientation médiocre. Je tournais sur moi-même tout en scrutant le paysage, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une pierre tombale entre les arbres. Mais j'était seule au milieu de cet océan de troncs effrayants. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine pour réfléchir. Bon. Après tout, le dicton disait bien que « qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien ». Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvait. Je décidais de tenter ma chance et commençais à marcher droit devant moi.

Par chance, le terrain n'était pas trop accidenté. J'avais déjà assez de mal à me diriger dans les ténèbres. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de ne pas tomber sur un sanglier. Je n'avais jamais fait léviter une bestiole pareille et je ne savais pas ce que ça donnerait. Je trébuchait plusieurs fois et m'écorchais dans les ronces. Après de longues minutes de marche laborieuse, j'ai enfin aperçu quelque chose. Je me suis précipitée à la rencontre de l'apparition. Et je me suis jeté dessus. C'était dur, froid et lisse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre source de lumière que celle de la lune. J'ai réalisé que j'étais affalée contre un mur. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, ni même de porte. Cela ressemblait plus à un mur d'enceinte, un peu comme ceux qui entourent les vieux châteaux. Merde! Où m'étais-je fourrée? Avais-je atterri dans une propriété privée? Si je me faisait attraper, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Et j'allais avoir du mal à me justifier. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mon intuition me disait qu'il fallait que je sorte de là. Je décidais donc de longer le mur. Je finirait bien par trouver la sortie, non?

Je repris donc mon chemin. J'avançais en frôlant la pierre du bout des doigts. J'étais fatiguée. Et je tremblait de froid. Ce petit détail me fis sourciller. Tiens? La température avait drôlement chuté tout à coup. En fait, il devait bien faire 0 degrés. Tout en continuant à marcher, je regardais mes mains. Mes doigts étaient devenus tout bleus. Mon dieu, j'allais mourir congelée! Cette constatation me fis accélérer la cadence.

Peu à peu, la forêt s'estompa autour de moi. Les arbres se firent plus rares. Bientôt, j'aperçus une allée pavée. Je me mis à courir et atteignis une immense grille de fer forgé rehaussée de dorure. J'écarquillait les yeux. Qu'Est-ce que c'était que ce bazar? Où avais-je atterri? A Versailles? Je me retournait vivement, totalement affolée. Au bout de l'allée soigneusement bordée de buisons, se dressait un majestueux manoir. Wouah! Ils ne se mouchent pas avec le dos de la cuillère ceux là, pensais-je. J'était à bout de forces et je commençais à congeler.

-Oh et puis merde! Tant pis pour les darons! Sa caille trop! Je vais aller me réfugier là bas. J'espère que sa dérangera pas trop les habitants…Pff…Qu'Est-ce que je raconte! Bien sûr que si! Qu'Est-ce qu'ils vont penser quand ils vont voir débarquer une fille hystérique avec des fringues déchirées? Ils vont me prendre pour une folle échappée de l'asile ou au mieux pour une clocharde! Putain! Ils vont sûrement appeler les flics! Judith va me démonter la tronche!

Je continuais mon monologue tout en courant vers la bâtisse. Ma respiration saccadée projetait de petits nuages dans l'air glacé.

Je me tus lorsque je fus arrivée devant la porte. Elle était surdimensionnée et faite d'un bois massif sans doute très cher. Je tendis une main tremblante. Je m'apprêtais à frapper lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Je suspendis mon geste, soudain figée.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque je le vis. Le battant venait de s'ouvrir sur le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu. Il était grand, fin et entièrement vêtu de noir. Il avait la peau pâle, un visage ciselé et des cheveux noir corbeau. Mais ce fut la couleur de ses yeux qui me surprit le plus. Cela me fit même reculer d'un pas. Ils étaient d'un rouge profond. C'était tout simplement impossible! A moins qu'il ne porte des lentilles de contact. Mais personne ne pouvait avoir de tels iris! Même dans le monde de la magie je n'avais jamais vu une telle aberration. J'ouvris la bouque mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'avais perdu le sens de la parole. Tout à coup, ma détermination s'était effondrée et je me tenais immobile sur le pas de la porte, comme une parfaite idiote.

-Mais entrez, je vous en prie. Nous vous attendions, fit l'homme.

Il se tenait dans une position étrange, une main sur la poitrine et l'autre derrière le dos. Il s'inclina devant moi lorsque je me décidais enfin à entrer. J'était muette. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se comporter de la sorte. A part dans les films anciens. Je détachais mes yeux de l'étrange personnage, consciente que la fixité de mon regard pouvait paraître étrange. Je me tenais dans une sorte d'immense hall. La décoration était pour le moins luxueuse. Un imposant escalier qui se séparait en deux au niveau du palier occupait tout l'espace. Deux immenses colonnes complétaient l'ensemble. Cependant, il y avait dans le décor quelque chose de différent. Un petit détail, que je n'arrivais pas à identifier et qui me gênait. Un léger raclement de gorge m'arracha à ma contemplation.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à mon maître.

Maître? Ah. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un domestique. Le propriétaire des lieux ne se refusait rien. Il gravit les marches de l'escalier. Je lui emboîtais le pas. Pendant que je le suivait, je continuait à examiner la situation en silence. C'est en observant les murs que je mis le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. C'était l'éclairage. Il n'y avait pas une seule applique murale ni aucune ampoule au plafond. Les seules sources de lumière provenaient de grands candélabres à pied disséminés de par et d'autre des couloirs. Peut-être étaient ils en panne d'électricité? Ils semblait même que « le maître » appréciais le mobilier ancien. Peut être avait t'il poussé la coquetterie jusqu'à se restreindre à un éclairage plus traditionnel?

Au moment où je me disais que les riches étaient une espèce à part, mon guide ouvrit une nouvelle porte et se courba à nouveau pour me signifier que je pouvais entrer. Je m'exécutais docilement. La pièce était sombre. En son centre, trônait un bureau en bois massif. Une pille de papier, un coffret en bois, un encrier et sa plume le recouvraient. Assis dans un immense fauteuil de velours sombre, se tenait un jeune garçon, les coudes appuyés au meuble. Il portait une étrange tenue vert foncé et arborait un bandeau noir sur son œil droit.

-Maître…Elle vient juste d'arriver.

Mon dieu! C'était lui le Maître? Je lui donnai 14 ans tout au plus. J'était sidérée.

-Tu en as mis du temps, Sebastian…

L'enfant s'exprimait d'une voix froide et hautaine. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui me choqua. Un frisson parcourus mon échine lorsque le nom du domestique parvint à mes oreilles. Je n'osait le réaliser. C'était impossible. Mon cerveau se refusait à l'admettre. J'avais l'impression de nager en plein délire.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir prendre place au côté de votre amie, ajouta le jeune maître.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que je remarquais la présence d'Héloïse. Elle était assise dans une méridienne tapissée du même velours foncé que le fauteuil du Maître, face au bureau. Elle était avachie et avait la tête baissée. Ses cheveux masquaient son visage. Elle était immobile. Je la rejoignit. Lorsqu'elle sentit ma présence, elle sortit de sa torpeur. Elle leva vers moi un visage ravagé. Elle avait les yeux rougit et gonflés. Elle me saisit la main pour la serrer. Ma langue se délia enfin.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?

-Oh mon dieu…Tu n'imagine pas dans quelle galère on est…Souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Mon visage se décomposa. Merde! C'était la première fois que je la voyait dans un état pareil. Une question me brûlait les lèvres. Je la lui posait discrètement, en fessant en sorte que les deux autres n'entendent pas.

-Je…J'ai rêvé où il s'appelle Sebastian? Drôle de coïncidence, Fit-je tout en lançant un regard suspicieux à l'intéressé.

Elle frémit.

-Oh non. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. C'est lui, me souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi? Arrête! Les démons n'ont pas forme humaine! C'est…C'est impossible! Tu te fous de ma gueule.

-J'ai l'air de déconner?

Son visage affichait un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle avait raison.

-Mais…Sa n'était pas censé se passer comme ça…

J'avais plus que jamais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

-Excusez moi, mais puis-je avoir votre attention? Fit le jeune maître.

Je tournais un visage stupéfait vers lui.

- Je pense que quelques explications s'imposent, commença-t-il.

J'adoptais une position plus droite et plus digne, prête à l'écouter. Je voulais en finir le plus tôt possible avec le doute immense qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Sebastian, peut tu me dire dans quel siècle nous évoluons?

Ce dernier ce tenait immobile comme une statue au côté de son maître.

-Mais bien sûr. Nous sommes au IXXème siècle.

Ce fut comme si tous mes muscles se relâchaient en même temps. Je failli tomber à la renverse. Il se payait ma tête. J'avais beau être une ensorceleuse, je n'y croyais pas.

-Je me nomme Ciel Phantomhive, et vous êtes dans mon manoir. Mon majordome à découvert votre amie étendue dans le hall, inconsciente. Elle à mis du temps à revenir à elle. Quand enfin elle s'est réveillée, elle à crée une grande pagaille. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne.

- Elle nous à ensuite tout avoué. Il est donc inutile que vous tentiez de nous cacher quoi que ce soit, compléta Sébastian.

Qu'entendais il par là? Je me tournais vers Héloïse pour la solliciter du regard. Avait t'elle osé? Elle détourna le regard, confirmant mes soupçons.

-Je vois, fit-je.

Je tentais malgré tout de rester calme et digne.

-Que savez-vous sur nous?

-Nous savons que vous êtes des sorcières.

Je serais les points.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas vous conduire au bûcher. En revanche, vôtre situation n'est pas à envier. Vous voici coincées dans le passé.

-Il doit pourtant y avoir une solution! M'insurgeais-je. Ce qui a été fait doit pouvoir être défait!

Oups! Je craignait d'en avoir trop dit. Je me suis mordue la lèvre en signe inconscient d'autopunition.

-Ne jouez pas les innocentes, Héloïse nous à tout avoué. Vous avez joué avec le feu, et voilà où cela vous à menée, enchaîna Sébastian.

J'aurais put protester, dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais je savais que je me voilais la face. Je préférais ne rien répondre.

-De toute évidence, vous vous êtes lancée dans une dangereuse entreprise en écartant délibérément les mises en garde.

Il s'avança pour se pencher vers moi. Il me saisit le menton d'une de ses mains gantées et plongea son regard de braise dans le mien.

-Invoquer un démon sans en connaître les conséquences et très dangereux, susurra-t-il d'une voix à la fois charmante et terrifiante.

J'eu l'impression de me liquéfier sur place. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je me forçais à reprendre contenance et dégageais brusquement ma tête. Je la secouais dédaigneusement et crachais avec irritation:

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter. J'ai déjà eu droit à mon lot de répercutions. J'ai compris la leçon.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle réaction, et il se redressa, surprit. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas ainsi que ce comportaient les jeunes filles à cette époque. Eh oui, mon gars! Je suis une fille du 21ème siècle, il va falloir que tu t'y fasse! Je croisais ensuite les bras et les jambes, en attente de la suite. Mais le silence se prolongea pendant des secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Ce fut Sébastian qui le rompit.

-Ceci dit, vous avez échappé au pire. Malgré le rituel, aucun contrat ne vous lie à moi. Estimez vous heureuses d'avoir échoué. J'aurais été obligé de prendre vos âmes. Se qui signifie que vous êtes toujours libres.

C'est le moment que choisit Héloïse pour se libérer de l'état de choc dans lequel elle était.

-Super, sa nous fait une belle jambe…Fit t'elle d'une voix rauque.

-Elle à raison. Mais je refuse d'admettre cette situation. Je trouverais une solution. Je ferais des recherches. Je trouverais un moyen de retrouver mon époque, ma famille, ma vie. Peut importe le temps que sa me prendra. Sa vaudra quand même le coup, déclarais-je.

J'était plus déterminée que jamais. Ciel, qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène en spectateur, prit la parole.

-Et comment comptez vous vivre, pendant ce temps?

Sa remarque m'a aussitôt refroidie. Ah. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce petit détail. Il soupira.

-Cependant, je suis prêt à faire un geste. Je veux bien vous accorder le gîte et le couvert, jusqu'à ce que tout retourne à la normale, si toutefois c'est possible.

J'écarquillais les yeux. C'était une chance inespérée. La lumière au bout du tunnel.

-Mais à une seule condition.

Mon sourire se fana. Qu'Est-ce qu'un gamin pouvait bien nous vouloir?

-Vous rejoindrez les rangs de mes domestiques, en tant que femmes de ménages.

Hein? Je faillit m'étrangler, et camouflait cette perte de contrôle dans un petit toussotement. Je consultais silencieusement mon amie, par un échange de regards. Puis je baissais la tête, vaincue. Avais-je le choix?

-Hum…Sa ne m'enchante pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'accepte.

-Idem, confirma Héloïse.


	7. La vie de château

La vie de château

Il était tard dans la nuit et je commençais à flancher. J'était vannée. Sébastian nous conduisit dans les combles du manoir. Deux chambres de bonne nous furent attribuées, une chacune. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'observer la mienne. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, encore toute habillée. Je finis par m'endormir, dans cet état de quasi-inconscience où la logique laisse la place aux rêves.

Le lendemain, alors que je dormais d'un sommeil réparateur, je fus brutalement tirée du lit. J'atterris violement par terre, et le choc éveilla en moi de multiples douleurs de part et d'autre des mes bras et de mes jambes. Je m'étais pas mal cognée lors de ma cavalcade de la veille, et je devais avoir de jolis bleus. J'ignorais l'identité de mon agresseur, mais je réagis au quart de tour.

-Nan mais sa va pas? Qui est le malade qui ose me faire subir un truc pareil?! J'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque!

-Hem…Excusez moi, mais ce sont les ordres du maître…

-Hein? Mais vous êtes qui?

Je me frottais les yeux pour tenter d'éclaircir ma vision encore embrouillé par le sommeil. Lorsque je parvins à retrouver une conception acceptable des choses qui m'entouraient, je fus en mesure d'identifier mon interlocuteur. Une jeune femme avec d'épaisses lunettes en cul-de-bouteille et des cheveux d'une couleur improbable se tenait devant moi. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de soubrette.

-Je suis Meirin, la femme de ménage. Enfin, la première femme de ménage, désormais…

Je me relevais tant bien que mal, grommelant tandis que mes os se mettaient à craquer comme un vieil escalier en bois. Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la mansarde. Ce que j'y vis ne me plu pas du tout.

-Oh! Mais il fait encore nuit! Nan mais attend, il est quelle heure?

-Il est 5 heures du matin.

Je faillis m'étrangler. La fureur monta en moi.

-Pardon? Et je peut savoir pourquoi tu me réveille à cette heure?

-M…Mais le Maître… Enfin, c'est mon emplois du temps habituel et le Maître m'as dit que vous deviez être traitée comme une domestique.

J'eu des envie de meurtre. Je faisait partie de ces gens qu'on surnomme « marmottes ». Il n'y avait pour moi rien de plus sacré que mon sommeil. Ce sale gosse osait me faire subir un truc pareil. La journée commençais bien.

-Bon, alors vas y, balance le programme. Meirin, c'est ça?

-Oui. En revanche, je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre certaines de vos expressions.

Bon, là elle marquait un point. Il allais falloir que je surveille mon langage. Ou au moins, que je me retienne d'employer le verlan, et toutes les expressions propres à mon siècle.

-Eh bien, pour aujourd'hui, cette semaine, vous allez être formées, vous et votre amie, par Sébastian. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas venir vous aider à vous préparer. C'est un homme et…

Elle piqua un fard et se fendit d'un sourire peu assuré. Je mis du temps à saisir l'allusion, car j'étais en pétard. Lorsque la lumière se fit dans mon cerveaux, je levais les yeux au ciel. Mon dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient coincés, les gens de cette époque.

-Bon alors? Fit-je.

-Tout d'abord, il faut vous changer.

Elle désigna mes vêtements puis s'approcha de moi pour toucher mon jean, car j'avais dormi habillée.

-Oh! Comme c'est étrange, je n'avais jamais vu une telle matière. Cela n'a pas l'air très confortable.

-Et t'imagine même pas combien on est serré dans ce truc.

Puis elle recula vivement.

-Ah, mais vous portez un pantalon!

-Bien sûr, de là où je viens c'est…

Le panneau « danger » se mit à clignoter dans mon cerveaux. Il fallais que je fasse attention à ne pas commettre d'imprudences.

-Dis moi, Meirin, une simple question juste en passant…Ton Maître t'as t'il dit quelque chose à propos de ma situation?

-Oui, il m'as dit que vous étiez deux nouvelles bonnes.

Ah. J'avais donc tout intérêt à ne pas lui dire que j'avais réussi à traverser le temps, sinon, je sentais qu'elle allais être beaucoup moins gentille avec moi.

-Alors ne pose pas de questions, fis-je froidement.

J'avais l'habitude de cacher mes secrets derrière un masque de pierre. C'est donc ce que je fis. La conversation prit une tournure beaucoup plus solennelle.

-Hum…Bon, il y a une salle de bains dans le coin?

Pour toute réponse, elle me désigna un coin de la pièce qui était occupé par une coiffeuse. Sur celle-ci, il y avait un récipient de céramique ainsi qu'une éponge. Quoi? Elle allait m'obliger à me laver avec SA? Je faillis craquer. Chez moi, j'avais l'habitude de prendre une douche par jour. Mon dieu, j'étais ici depuis à peine un jour que j'avais déjà envie de me suicider. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Elle déposa dans mes bras un paquet de vêtements avant de se retirer en silence, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Je les jetais sur le lit pour les étudier plus en détail. Et faillis mourir d'un crise cardiaque. Pourtant, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Il s'agissait d'un uniforme de domestique semblable à celui de Meirin. Alors que je tentais de rebrancher mes neurones, un hurlement retentis dans la pièce qui jouxtais ma nouvelle chambre. Apparemment, c'était ici qu'on avait logé Héloïse, et elle venait de recevoir son cadeaux.

Je fini par me résigner, et me diriger vers la tablette de toilette. J'observais la vasque de céramique avec dégoût. Puis je remarquais qu'elle était vide. Cela risquait de me poser problème. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et passais la tête dans l'encadrement.

-Hey, machine! Comment je fait pour avoir de l'eau? Hurlais-je.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent. Elle accourut, un seau fumant à la main.

-Tenez!

Puis elle me fourra le récipient dans les bras, essoufflée, avant de repartir immédiatement. Je levais un sourcil puis refermais la porte.

Après m'être affairée tant bien que mal à ma toilette, je revêtis pour la première fois mon uniforme. Celui-ci se composait d'une robe bleue marine et d'un tablier blanc et étais accompagné d'une paire de botes hautes lacées. Lorsque je les enfilais je constatais qu'elle étaient parfaitement à ma pointure. Je présumais que ce devais être l'œuvre du démon. En revanche, je refusais de d'enfiler la coiffe blanche qui accompagnait le tout. Non et puis quoi encore? C'étais déjà incroyable que j'accepte tout le reste, il ne fallait pas non plus dépasser les bornes.

Une fois que je fus prête, je me rendis dans la chambre de ma consoeur, mais la pièce était vide. J'en conclus que j'avais été, comme à mon habitude, trop longue à m'habiller et qu'elle était descendue.

Je descendis l'escalier qui menait au toit. Celui grinçait en produisant un boucan de tous les diables. La veille, j'avais été trop fatiguée pour tenter de repérer les lieux, si bien que je me trouvais désormais dans un couloir inconnu. Je ne savais dans quelle direction me rendre.

-Merde! Je suis où?

-Ah! Vous voilà enfin!

Je me retournais vivement. Mon sauveur n'était autre que Sébastian. Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs avec son ton soutenu celui là! Je lui jetais le regard le plus noir que j'avais en réserve.

-Allons mademoiselle, quelque chose ne vas pas?

Je faillis lui répondre d'aller se faire voir mais optais pour une variante.

-Comme si tu avait besoin de poser la question… Grommelais-je tout bas.

-Allons, mon Maître à été très clément envers vous, vous devriez lui être reconnaissante.

Merde! Foutu démon! Dorénavant, j'allais devoir surveiller mes paroles.

-N'empêche, de la où je viens, on ne force pas les gens à ce déguiser pour travailler.

Sauf si tu bosse chez McDo, faillis-je ajouter. Mais comme c'était un démon, il devait certainement être éternel, et il le découvrirais par lui-même.

-C'est humiliant. C'est dégradant pour la femme. C'est du machisme. De là où je viens, les femmes sont les égales des hommes. Eh ouais, vas falloir s'y habituer.

-Ne devriez vous pas garder ces choses pour vous? Il me semble qu'il n'est pas très prudent de me révéler le futur. On doit laisser les choses se dérouler.

-Navrée d'avoir tenté de me défendre.

Il n'ajouta rien, et me fit signe de le suivre. J'obtempérais en serrant les dents. J'avais horreur de recevoir des ordres, autant dire que ma nouvelle fonction m'enchantais. Mais si en plus, on me traitais comme une nunuche sous prétexte que j'étais une femme, mon bonheur était complet.

Il me conduisit aux cuisines, où je retrouvais Héloïse en train d'essuyer une pile d'assiettes propres. A ses côtés, un jeune homme blond s'affairait au dessus d'un plat, une cigarette à la bouche. Je levais un sourcil. Question hygiène, c'était pas le top… Sébastian réagit au quart de tour. Il se jeta sur le malheureux cuisinier pour lui arracher le fruit de son labeur des mains.

-Je t'ai dis que je m'en chargerais, fit il d'un ton dur.

J'étais impressionnée. Je ne l'avais même pas vu se déplacer, tellement il avait été rapide. Je me précipitais vers mon amie. Ses yeux étaient gonflés à cause de ses larmes de la veille.

-Hey, sa va?

-Ouais. Mais j'ai pas envie de parler là.

-Je vois…

Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de ne pas parler, mieux valait ne pas la forcer. Sinon cela finirait en engueulade, et je n'avais pas besoin de sa. Sébastian nous abandonna, emportant dans le dédalle des couloirs le petit déjeuner de son maître sur un plateau d'argent. Le blond se présenta à moi comme étant Bard, le cuisinier. J'eu tout le loisir de constater qu'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place à ce poste, puisqu'il brûla tous les plats qui avaient eus le malheur de croiser sa route. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je décidais d'aider mon amie à sa tâche, pour ne pas avoir l'air de tirer au flan.

Au bout d'un moment, Bard quitta la pièce. Ne me demandez pas à quoi il occupais ses journées, je suis incapable de vous répondre. Pendant ce temps, je continuais à essuyer des assiette. Tandis que je m'adonnais à cette tâche, je songeais à quel point c'était paradoxal. Chez moi, j'avais déjà du mal à vider le lave vaisselle, même à l'aide de mes pouvoirs, car je trouvais que c'était une perte de temps inutile. Il faut dire que j'étais le type de fille « fainéante » dans toute sa splendeur. Comme nous étions désormais seules, je décidais de mettre mes dons à contribution. J'ordonnais à la pile d'assiettes propres qui me faisait face de rejoindre le placard le plus proche en effectuant un petit geste rapide de la main. Mais la situation prit une tournure inattendue. La vaisselle s'envola brutalement et atterri avec fracas dans le mur, volant en milliers d'éclats. Des morceaux de porcelaine restèrent fichés dans le lambris. Mon regard horrifié fis plusieurs fois la navette entre mes mains et les débris. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais. J'avais pourtant déclanché une impulsion légère. Cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi puissant. Je me tournais vers Héloïse. Elle roulais de gros yeux.

-Putain mais qu'Est-ce que tu fous?

-Je te jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès.

-Nan mais attend, t'as pas du y aller de main morte là!

-Mais je te jure!

-Arrête tes conneries. Tu contrôle parfaitement tes pouvoirs depuis plusieurs années. T'es pas une novice, t'a pas d'excuse.

J'avais horreur par dessus tout qu'on ne me croie pas. Cela me donnais l'impression d'être impuissante. Je tapais tu pied avec rage.

-Mais crois moi, putain! Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon style de m'amuser à exploser des assiettes en porcelaine?! Et pis je te signale que j'ai pas envie de me faire virer d'ici!

Elle se radoucit immédiatement.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. T'es folle mais pas à ce point.

Je basais les yeux. Une idée commençais à germer dans mon cerveaux. Mais cela paraissait incroyable. Cependant, étant donné qu'on avait réussi à remonter le temps et qu'en plus on avait découvert que les démons pouvaient se présenter sous forme humaine, plus rien ne me semblait impossible. Peut être que le plan avait fonctionné, en fin de compte.

-Hey…Tu sait à quoi je pense?

-Nan, mais tu va pas tarder à me le dire.

-Et si…Peut être que le rituel à fonctionné.

-Nan. Pas possible. Si c'était le cas, le brun nous aurait réclamé quelque chose. C'est bien connu, les démons ne bossent jamais gratos.

-Mouais…Mais le but, c'était bien la puissance. Et t'as bien vu ce que je viens de faire…

-Tu crois?

-Ouais. On est pas liées au démon, déjà. Mais peut être que le voyage nous as rendue plus fortes.

-Attend, t'emballe pas trop. C'était peut être juste un bug.

Cependant qu'elle prononçais ces mots, j'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle se trompait. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Une boule d'espoir s'était formée dans ma cage thoracique.

-Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça?

Oups, le démon en question était de retour. Et moi j'étais plantée là, avec des morceaux d'assiettes que son maître devait certainement beaucoup apprécier autour de mes pieds. Quelle cruche!

-Ah ah! Heu…On as eu un petit accident.

-Très bien. Il va m'en falloir un peu plus si vous espérer me convaincre.

Je soupirais.

-Ah…A quoi bon tourner autour du pot, puisque vous devez déjà le savoir. J'ai explosé la vaisselle. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, hein. Je voulais la ranger et pfuit! Sa m'a échappé des mains.

J'esquissais un sourire crispé.

-Je vois. A l'avenir, évitez de vous servir de vos pouvoirs si vous ne les maîtrisez pas.

Dans ma tête, quelque chose lâcha. La moutarde me monta au nez en un temps record et je devins rouge de colère. Je rêve ou il se fout de ma gueule?!

-Pardon?! Désolée mais je maîtrise parfaitement mon art! Je n'accepte pas d'être insultée de la sorte! Je suis une sorcière pure souche!

Je hurlais. Je n'eu pas le temps d'anticiper sa réaction. Avant que je ne le réalise, il m'avais plaquée au mur et enserrait ma gorge de ses longs doigts gantés. Ma fureur s'est envolée.

-La moindre des choses quand on réclame la puissance magique, c'est d'en assumer les conséquences. Suis -je bien clair?

Son ton s'était fait lourd de sous entendus. Il relâcha sa prise et je m'écroulais à terre, livide. Je gardais le visage baissé. J'aurais préféré mourir que de croiser son regard assassin. C'était ma façon de ne pas m'avouer vaincue. Même dans des situations pareilles, il fallait que ma fierté fasse des siennes. Je restais avachie tandis que Héloïse se précipitait pour ramasser les éclats de porcelaine.

-Laissez, je m'en charge, fit Sébastian.

Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers la porte dans l'intention de quitter la pièce. Alors que j'allais poser la main sur la poignée, je notais un petit détail intriguant. Sur le plan de travail à côté de moi, il y avait le plateau d'argent de Sébastian. Il avait dû le ramener après avoir porté son petit déjeuner Ciel. Mais les plats étaient intacts.


	8. La folie du pouvoir

La folie du pouvoir

Après cette altercation, je décidais que j'avais besoin d'une pause. Je parcourus plusieurs fois les couloirs du manoirs, qui se ressemblaient tous, avant de trouver une sortie. Il s'agissait d'une porte de service discrètement camouflée dans les boiseries du mur. Je l'empreintais et me retrouvais à l'arrière de la demeure. De se côté ci de la propriété, le terrain était un peu moins bien entretenu. Devant moi s'étalait une large étendue d'herbe. Plus loin, la forêt obscurcissait l'horizon. J'avais besoin de m'aérer, mais aussi de mettre un petit détail au point. C'est pourquoi je préférais m'enfoncer parmi les arbres sans feuilles que de rester immobile.

Je me frayais un chemin au milieu des ronces et des branches qui me griffaient le visage. Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque je me fus calmée. J'avais marché en ligne droite, pour éviter de me perdre. Par réflexe, je scrutais les environs d'un œil attentif, dès fois que je ne sois pas seule. Je pris une grande inspiration et me mis en position. Je levais les bras devant moi, paumes ouvertes et doigts tendus. Puis je lâchais ma magie, la laissant circuler librement dans mes veines. Un picotement familier s'empara de mes doigts. La magie qu'un sorcière utilise pour faire fonctionner son don est présente en elle, elle circule dans ses veines. Mais nous devons la retenir en permanence. Nous ne la laissons agir que lorsque nous voulons nous servir de notre pouvoir ou effectuer un rituel. Je souris. C'était une sensation agréable, comme un courant électrique qui vous réchauffe de l'intérieur.

Je fixais mon attention sur un arbre. Je m'apprêtais à tenter une nouvelle expérience. Si cela fonctionnais, ma théorie se révèlerait juste. Je fis onduler mes doigts, tout en me concentrant sur ma cible. Un grincement abominable retentis dans la forêt. Le tronc se mit à trembler. Je fermais les points et fis le geste de tirer sur quelque chose d'invisible avant de l'envoyer au loin. L'arbre suivit le mouvement. Les racines jaillirent et l'imposant végétal fut propulsé au loin avec force, créant une rafale de vent. J'avais serré les dents, car je m'attendais à ce que l'exercice me demande beaucoup d'énergie. Mais je fut forcée de réaliser que cela avait été beaucoup plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. En fait, cela m'avais demandé autant d'effort que pour ouvrir une porte. J'étais incrédule. Je levais ma main gauche devant mon visage pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. J'était devenue plus puissante que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Prise d'un soudain accès d'excitation, je voulus retenter l'expérience sur quelque chose de plus gros. Je me mis à courir comme une possédée parmi les branchages. Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque je trouvais quelque chose de potable. Je levais les yeux, épousant du regard le tronc centenaire. J'effectuais les même mouvement, mais plus lentement. Je me délectais de ce moment. Le grincement que produisait le bois torturé résonnait agréablement dans mes oreilles. Lorsque le chêne fut entièrement sorti de terre, et qu'il flottait à un mètre au dessus du sol, je me résignais à lâcher mon jouet. Un sourire dément se dessina sur mon visage, et je cédais à la folie.

La magie est une chose grisante. Si on l'utilise trop, on peut perdre les pédales. C'est exactement ce qui m'arriva. Je me tenais au centre de la forêt, faisant onduler mes bars, mes mains et mes doigts comme des serpents tout autour de moi. C'était l'anarchie totale. Les troncs volaient en un ballet effrayant tout autour de moi. J'étais un chef d'orchestre fou. Je suis partie d'un fou rire hystérique, tout en continuant à déchaîner mon don, désormais devenu très puissant. J'avais à peine conscience de ce que je faisais. Sur le moment, tout ce que je voulais, c'était tout détruire. Tout réduire en lambeau pour évacuer ma honte et ma colère.

Alors que je menait la danse, je fus brutalement forcée d'arrêter. Une forme sombre me heurta avec violence. Je sentis mon corps partir en arrière. Tandis que je voltigeais dans les airs, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était la vengeance. J'ignorais qui avait osé m'interrompre, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que j'allais lui faire la peau. Malheureusement, je ne pus le faire. Je me suis écrasée par terre, et j'ai sentis la douleur se propager dans tout mon corps et le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un craquement d'os immonde me parvins. Une profonde douleur se répandit dans mon flan. La souffrance me sorti de ma folie. Je pressais ma main contre mes côtes. Lorsque je la retirais, elle était maculée de sang. Puis la douleur fini par l'emporter, et je sombrais dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.


End file.
